warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LEONIDAS 666/You wanted more.(well atleast one of you did.)
Chapter II: Rescue Cylus: “Leonidas wake up we have Orks to slay” The roar of the Thunder Hawk’s engines woke me from memories of lifetimes past… and Cylus shouting down my ear helped as well. The communications system buzzes to life: “ETA TEN MINUTES PREPARE FOR BATTLE MARINES.” We had received a distress signal from a squad of Black Templars. The voice was panicked: “ORKS… O...T …BERED…AMMO LOW… HIGH CASUALTIES… KZRKCRZZ” Gunfire echoed in the distance. The green tide thickens. Bullets start ricocheting off the Thunder Hawks armour. One round penetrated the hull millimetres away from my head. Leonidas: “Felt some breeze on that one.” Jecht: “Better wear your helmet.” Leonidas: “What are you kidding me wear a helmet.” “PILOT OPEN THE RAMP!” Pilot: “As you command my lord.” Leonidas: “ARCH ANGELS LETS FLY!” We hurtled at the green tide at a thousand miles an hour creating craters the size of fallen titans in our wake. We unleashed the wrath of the Lion upon those savages. No amount of Orks could stop us. Brother Jecht purified the hoard with the cleansing flames of the emperor shot forth from his Multi-Melta. Missiles blew Orks asunder. Bolter rounds ripped holes through Ork flesh. A titanic shadow engulfed me and a defining roar bellowed from the beasts gaping mouth “WAAAAAAAGH” it was an Ork Warboss. The thumb of this Powerclaw had been replaced with a buzz saw capable of slicing the barrel off a Baneblade super heavy tank and he has war paint covering his face derived from blood. He aimed his primitive Shoota at my head I reached out with my left hand clad in a Power Fist and crushed his gun into scrap. Safe to say he was not pleased. He slammed my head with his unarmed fist. Leonidas: “you chipped the paint on my helmet. Now I’m mad.” Orks loose arms so easily when a power axe slams through their shoulder. He picked up his severed arm and threw it like a boomerang… and completely missed me but the arm flew into the engine of a Thunder Hawk instantly making the ship erupt into a ball of fire that crashed down onto a squad of Ork Nobs. This pissed him off. He grabbed me with his Power Claw slowly boring into my chest with the buzz saw attachment. I reached out with my power fist and crushed his skull. Blood…won’t stop…bleeding out…can’t see. Bolter fire echoes around me. I hear a familiar voice in the distance even though it bellows down my ear through the communication system in my Helmet. “Nestor get Leonidas.” “As you command Lord Borias.” Everything stops As I regain consciousness I feel cold. The weight of my armour has been removed. As I open my eyes all I see is a blinding white light. It takes time for my vision to settle. I’m lay on a gurney in a med bay with an Apothecary stood over me stitching up my chest. Borias: “Nestor how’s he doing?” Nestor: “Lord Borias I was not expecting your company but any more time and he would have been lost to us.” Leonidas: “Ough” Borias: “Leonidas you are awake.” “It is good to see you are holding your vows to the lion.” Nestor: “Greetings Leonidas my name is Nestor I am the Apothecary that stitched you up.” Leonidas: “you both have my gratitude.” “What’s the situation with the Orks?” Borias: “you will be briefed on this matter in six hours along with your squad.” “For now rest.” Sorry the wrighting is all over the place copy and paste messes up the text and re-aranging is a pain in the back side. Category:Blog posts